<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>墨脱墨脱 by chiwuanchuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845646">墨脱墨脱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan'>chiwuanchuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>全圆佑在二十五岁到来之前从来没有觉得自己有爱金珉奎爱到如此迫切。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, 珉佑 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>墨脱墨脱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>珉佑/林欲芳瞎写的/提问箱点梗/有几句17/挑战自己从今天做起（握拳）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>全圆佑在二十五岁到来之前从来没有觉得自己有爱金珉奎爱到如此迫切。</p><p>无论是他还是身边的其他人，连金珉奎本人都认证在这段关系中全圆佑是更爱对方的那一个人，但这并不妨碍他在这段关系中认为自己：</p><p>其实没有那么爱金珉奎。</p><p>全圆佑和金珉奎还有崔胜澈三个人从小就认识，如果要平衡小时候的感情，一般坚固的情感联系中人头的数量都要大于二。</p><p>那会所有人都认为他们三个人都会分化成Alpha，至少看上去就是这样，他们三个人都是刻板印象中Alpha的外貌，更何况查看血缘遗传也有迹可循。</p><p>高一的时候他们三个人一起报道，因为前一天晚上一起去网吧通宵所以三个人脸上的表情都不好，全圆佑的格外差，他黑着一张脸藏在另外两个人身后，因为那天走到校门口才想起把眼镜忘在网吧，所以盯着谁看都眯着一双眼睛，不仅非常有距离感，叫人揣测出来的情感也有点可怕。</p><p>当天下午就有传言他们三个人是早熟早分化的Alpha小混混，仗着自己先显现了第二性就四处招摇欺负人，没想到开学才发现原来是三傻大闹宝莱坞，连大闹都不是，女孩子塑料玩具过家家程度的小打小闹吧。</p><p>全圆佑是他们三个里面最早分化的那个人，那个的到来和李知勋加入他们是同一天。在春天快要结束时一个无趣的午后，有趣的事情是逃了下午第一节的体育课。全圆佑靠在金珉奎身边无奈地盯着跃跃欲试想要下去跑步又怕晒黑的崔胜澈，嘴里嚷嚷着我好想吃雪糕啊，然后把汗珠粘起来的自己和金珉奎的胳膊分开，用汗湿透的身体抱住金珉奎：“珉奎啊……快要热死了，你不热吗？”</p><p>“我？我不热啊？难道不是只有哥在热吗？”金珉奎一副哥怎么大惊小怪的样子，然后看了看崔胜澈也干燥的头发，与其相比全圆佑的鬓角都结出了汗滴子，“哥你看起来不太正常，没事吧。”</p><p>全圆佑刚想说自己是不是中暑了有点晕——他中学的时候身体不好，总是病恹恹的，今天的天气已经初见夏天的端倪，太阳即使不热烈但也烘的人生畏，他想把这归类为自己不舒服的主要原因，也是目前看起来最合理的解释，还没开口就险些倒在金珉奎怀里。</p><p>“哥一定是中暑了，”金珉奎一紧张嘴巴就碎得念叨，“是不是早上没怎么喝水？还是今天穿得厚了？哥你不会这个天还在长袖校服里面穿打底吧……”</p><p>天台的门被人暴躁地用脚踢开，和全圆佑的信息素味道一起出现在其他人眼前的还有李知勋的一张不爽的脸。</p><p>他们一看校服就知道是初中部的学弟，崔胜澈正看着校园里没有什么新鲜感的景色发呆，转身过去真想要搭讪的时候金珉奎就一脸慌张地拦住他，他已经来不及看李知勋的表现，因为全圆佑已经瘫软地倒在他怀里，后颈的味道凶猛地爆发出来：“哥！圆佑哥他好像发情了！”</p><p>不稍崔胜澈观察，他上前一步就闻到甜腻的花香，也顾不得李知勋欲言又止的话，一把推开天台们就和抱住全圆佑的金珉奎往楼下医务室跑，扯嗓子吼身后的李知勋：“小不点儿你给我跟上！”</p><p>全圆佑的信息素味道是化工流水线上的樱花香精味，其实具体的表现众人都没有办法描述，只有金珉奎固执地一定要给它起一个名字。</p><p>他说那个味道和全圆佑很像，虽然甜腻但让人觉得有些疏离。他总觉得樱花香精的味道还很像掏空之后的烟盒纸，让人觉得若有似无地残酷。</p><p>当天晚上金珉奎就分化了，他躺在床上，明明身体上的味道在离开医务室前已经被做了彻底的处理，但是那股味道还在自己的脑海里挥之不去。他平躺着，看着薄薄的毛毯被自己的性器顶起一个包。这肯定是全圆佑的关系了，他迷迷糊糊地想，自己迟早有一天要找他负责，手扶在性器底端，那里一块硬度可观的组织浮现出来。</p><p>那是他的结，金珉奎在闻到自己身上百利甜味道前想，是全圆佑赐予他的东西。</p><p>李知勋的到来给他们的生活带来了很多改变，金珉奎和全圆佑各自分化成了Alpha与Omega，他们总是因为不平衡产生摩擦的小团体变成了四个人，这意味着会有更多组合的可能性。</p><p>李知勋是因为喜欢崔胜澈才来的，他的喜欢也正如全圆佑喜欢金珉奎一样，有些不顾第二性别也要成全自己的不顾一切的牺牲感。</p><p>所以全圆佑心里总觉得自己有些对不起李知勋，到后来所有人都心知肚明李知勋那天寻上天台是找崔胜澈表白的，但是他的分化阻断了这一进程，在这个过程中加入他们友情小团体的李知勋失去了莽撞和唐突的理由。</p><p>在半年和一年后崔胜澈和李知勋也分别分化出第二性别，四个人的小团体变成两个Alpha和两个Omega之后，全圆佑才终于有了和李知勋变得更加亲近的理由。</p><p>后来的故事没有什么悬念，进展也一帆风顺，高中毕业之后崔胜澈和金珉奎去了警官学院，全圆佑和李知勋先后考上同一所大学。</p><p>毕业崔胜澈和金珉奎都被分去重案组，之后又兼任谈判小组，李知勋读的医科，直接去了校附属医院做外科医生，全圆佑毕业直接失业，倒也写了一两本畅销书，总之在家办公。</p><p>比起崔胜澈和李知勋之间故事的峰回路转，金珉奎和全圆佑之间发生的很自然。他们两个人都这么认为，连金珉奎这种瞻前顾后的人也这么想。</p><p>大二那年的圣诞节，金珉奎他们的休假刚好撞上全圆佑的发情期，他故意没吃抑制剂去找金珉奎开房，自然而然就标记了。</p><p>他和金珉奎的性关系从分化之后第二年就开始了，边缘不边缘，反正最后捅到生殖腔就是我真的蹭蹭我不进去。</p><p>没有表白过，似乎所有人，包括天天看少女漫画谈恋爱的崔胜澈也默认他们两个人是一起的。</p><p>永久标记之后第二天两个人就又要分开，前一天晚上金珉奎红着眼睛强忍住欲望把什么都没穿的全圆佑摁在墙上操弄。</p><p>全圆佑的身材单薄，仿佛一张轻飘飘的纸。他的屁股被金珉奎玩弄得止不住地颤抖，一边颤栗一边从后穴穴口处冒出湿滑黏腻的体液，淋在两个人的连接处被扯出晶莹的细丝。已经射出来一些的精液在抽插的过程中变成白色的泡沫，全圆佑生得白，身体上残留的任何痕迹都非常明显。</p><p>“呃……啊……珉奎，金珉奎……”全圆佑意乱情迷地用手伸到身后，纤细的手指握住金珉奎沉甸甸的囊袋和已经有些微微硬起来的结，“好深啊，珉奎……再进来，再进来。”</p><p>“圆佑哥，”金珉奎的声音听起来咬着牙，很努力地隐忍着，他的龟头已经在生殖腔的入口处顶弄，甚至已经微微捅开一些，“再进来的意思是……”</p><p>全圆佑死命地拽着床单，全身上下都是汗：“进来，操，操到生殖腔里……妈的，你的东西也太大了，嗯，好粗……”</p><p>他还没说完金珉奎就捅进去，更加湿热的一处地方紧缚住他的分身，一阵一阵地引诱他往更深的地方去。</p><p>“圆佑哥，好热，好紧……”金珉奎死死抵着全圆佑的屁股，抽动了几下就趁着全圆佑高潮的时候捅进最深处，在穴口周围成结。</p><p>一股湿哒哒的液体从生殖腔喷出来淋在金珉奎龟头的顶端，射精的过程很长，全圆佑皱着没有捱着，等待金珉奎的体液又多又热地涌进来。</p><p>“珉奎，珉奎……”</p><p>“哥，哥是我的东西，哥这辈子都是我的……哥……”</p><p>第二天一早金珉奎就要回学院，全圆佑等着身体稍微舒服一些自己坐车回家，身体里还有金珉奎的精液，一路上他都在担心自己湿漉漉的屁股会不会在裤子上洇出痕迹。</p><p>回了家之后他的发情期也没有完全消下去，全圆佑躺在床上蹭着自己的分身，脸埋在枕头中嘤咛金珉奎的名字，手来回把玩着自己屁股里的假阳具，可惜捅得再深也没有办法像金珉奎一样打开生殖腔，只能在外面蹭蹭。现在吃抑制剂又没有用，只能自己撑过去，他自己在房间里整整玩了两天才度过那次发情期。</p><p>虽然标记得早，但两个人直到大学毕业才领证，领的那天早上金珉奎要去警局报告，从民政局出来之后金珉奎持证上班，全圆佑持证失业。</p><p>全圆佑一直没怎么正经地上过班，金珉奎的工作稳定，他写书的收入也不少，按照道理说，他们家应该没有什么困扰。和身边最近的例子相比，他们的生活都没有李知勋假孕带球嫁给崔胜澈那样精彩。</p><p>可是全圆佑总是在心里觉得不安。其他人总说他和金珉奎般配，羡慕金珉奎有个通情达理又爱他的Omega，只有全圆佑本人不这么想。</p><p>金珉奎进了谈判组之后工作很忙，本来重案组的工作就没着没落的，谈判组更是要求随叫随到。</p><p>全圆佑生日前一天金珉奎和崔胜澈在学校训练新警员，十二点的时候没有回家，全圆佑游戏玩到一半开始发呆，五分钟也没有等到金珉奎回家。</p><p>倒是收到一条李知勋的游戏消息：胜澈哥没有回家，珉奎肯定也没有吧，祝哥生日快乐。</p><p>全圆佑愣了半分钟，眼睛虽然酸涩但还是给李知勋发了一条共同游戏邀请。</p><p>三点多的时候金珉奎气喘吁吁地跑回家了，前半个小时李知勋还在语音频道里讲：“圆佑哥你太喜欢珉奎了，其实不那么喜欢他也可以的，你要尝试给自己一点空间。”</p><p>全圆佑反问说：“那知勋做到了吗？”</p><p>李知勋没回应，过了一会儿才说，说我和哥不一样，我不会想这些有的没的。</p><p>“对不起，哥！二十五岁生日快乐！”全圆佑开门的时候看见抱着玫瑰的金珉奎，“我……那个，刚准备下班结果有个案子，城中村的拆迁事件……”</p><p>“我知道，我看见新闻了。”全圆佑接过花转身放到餐桌上端详起来，看了没一会儿平摊到桌面上试图拆开分到不同的花瓶里去。金珉奎自顾自换了衣服只穿着一条牛仔裤凑到他身后，不妨碍全圆佑的动作只轻拢住他的腰：“是吗？那哥看到我了吗？”</p><p>“看到了，你和胜澈哥都看到了。”</p><p>“那我帅吗？”</p><p>“很帅气。”</p><p>是要做爱的前奏，全圆佑把玫瑰花装好就被金珉奎撒娇抱着要去洗澡，出来之后金珉奎还是很抱歉自己没有在全圆佑生日当天准时回家的事。</p><p>全圆佑嘴上说着没事，心里却在抱怨这又不是第一次了。</p><p>可是他却没有说出口，金珉奎是一个很贴心的爱人，这份贴心和细致是别人没有办法感受到的。尽然在其他人眼里看起来金珉奎粗糙鲁莽，实际上在和全圆佑的相处中不但贴心，甚至有些过分贴心了。</p><p>他年纪小，又人云亦云地觉得全圆佑在和自己相处的过程中做出了很大牺牲——谁叫全圆佑一开始就说自己从小就喜欢金珉奎，拥有哪怕他俩都是Alpha也要和金珉奎结婚的决心。</p><p>所以这无形间成为了两个人拽着一头互相扭紧的绳结，致使金珉奎对全圆佑无限宠溺的同时，全圆佑渐渐开始对自己每一个负面的想法感到抱歉。</p><p>正如此时他也为自己刚才的抱怨感到愧疚，作为金珉奎的爱人，他的确应当在此时展现充分的包容与谅解，他也经常这么做，只不过……</p><p>金珉奎给全圆佑25岁的生日礼物是一个孩子。</p><p>当然金珉奎本人是不知道的，全圆佑只是随便说了两句身体不舒服被金珉奎劝去体检，结果医生拿了单子就找他谈话。</p><p>怎么怀孕快三个月自己也不知道，再过两天就显怀了！还好你发情期的反应不强抑制剂的用量不多，不然也太危险了。</p><p>三个月前……大概是金珉奎生日那阵子……那阵子金珉奎的工作不忙，发情期还可以不打抑制剂度过，又从李知勋那里问来一些所谓玩具增加情趣，只吃了气味阻隔剂，后面插了棒子去接金珉奎下班，把遥控器塞进制服口袋里说今年的礼物是我。</p><p>后果自然是被金珉奎摁在床上一次又一次凶狠地贯穿，射在生殖腔之后还可以立马接着来第二次，连生殖腔的开口都没有怎么合上就被再次捅进去，到最后全圆佑被干晕过去，也不知道自己下身层叠的黏腻触感究竟来自于自己的东西还是金珉奎的种子。</p><p>都怪以前侥幸了太多次，久而久之他们都没有什么危机感，这下可倒好，三个月，这可是真的意外怀孕。</p><p>全圆佑小心地把检查单放进床头柜，金珉奎跪在床上帮他吹头发的时候又不安地想起来。</p><p>金珉奎的下巴从身后垫在他的肩膀上，睡意昏沉的问全圆佑这两天怎么样，全圆佑也低声一一回答他，还说了两句最近崔胜澈和李知勋的夫妻生活不和谐的八卦。</p><p>“怎么可能……”金珉奎笑，用鼻子出气扑在全圆佑耳边：“前两天休息室我还偷听到胜澈哥在浴室里没人的时候对着知勋撸管呢……”</p><p>身后金珉奎的双手早已经探到胯下抚慰起全圆佑半抬头的分身，他刚想劝阻就不受控制地呻吟出来。</p><p>全圆佑想起下午回来之后查的资料，说Omega怀孕之后会更加敏感，但是前四个月不建议进行性生活。</p><p>他在金珉奎的怀里扭了几下，金珉奎猜想他或许是不太喜欢，便搂住全圆佑转过身来对着自己。</p><p>全圆佑的胸部本来就非常敏感，孕期让他的感受被大幅度地放大，金珉奎的手轻抚上去就忍受不住想要抱，脑子里一堆乱七八糟的事情也放下了，环着金珉奎的身体小声地让金珉奎用嘴帮他吸一吸。</p><p>金珉奎咬住全圆佑的胸部含在嘴里用舌头顶弄起涨起的乳头，嘴唇贴在嫣红的乳晕上吸吮。</p><p>“嗯……”全圆佑伸手摁住金珉奎的头让他更加用力，金珉奎的门牙用了力气，咬得全圆佑高仰起脖子喊他的名字，“珉奎，珉奎……”</p><p>两个人下半身的性器都硬挺起来相互抵在对方身上，金珉奎的腾出一只抱住全圆佑的手伸下去抚弄两个人的分身，半带些粗暴的意味，凶狠又快速地上下抚弄。</p><p>全圆佑能感受到金珉奎的分身蹭了蹭就抵在自己下身，快感顺着脊椎骨窜上脑海，胯下一酸就冒出来一股体液，隔着内裤湿透了抵着金珉奎的龟头。</p><p>他感受到一些失控的前奏，赶忙推开一些金珉奎：“我先帮你口交吧。”</p><p>他弯腰把金珉奎硕大的龟头含进嘴里，嗦了两口之后吐出来握在自己的手里，虎口紧握着金珉奎阴茎底端的结，起初只是轻轻地抚慰。等到金珉奎也随着他的动作挺起身体，才更加用心地含住半根，舌尖抵在冠状沟上摩擦，粗糙的舌苔刺激着金珉奎，他最近工作忙，都没有什么性生活，在不回家都怀疑自己又要过上青少年时期的梦遗生活了。</p><p>全圆佑上下滚动着喉结，吞下金珉奎铃口冒出来的一股前液，味道又浓又腥。</p><p>他皱着眉头吞咽，他本来就对这类气味敏感的很，现在感觉更加强烈。好歹鼻子里能闻到金珉奎身上甜酒的信息素味道，缓解了一大半不适感。</p><p>没有被吞下的另外半根被全圆佑握在手里上下撸动，茎身涨成紫红色，硬度也非常可观。全圆佑觉得自己的嘴巴适应了就给对方深喉，眼睛都被顶出来眼泪，金珉奎低头看他，眼神里的东西看不太清，倒是脸颊上又是汗珠又是泪水，立马就觉得下半身的欲望更加强烈。</p><p>“哥……哥好会舔啊……”</p><p>“唔……珉奎，好久没有吃珉奎的鸡巴了……好喜欢……”</p><p>“哥，哥哥……”</p><p>“珉奎射给我，让我吃……让我吃珉奎的东西……”</p><p>“那哥用喉咙接好咯。”</p><p>金珉奎射精的时候全圆佑没有办法完全吞下去，及时全力吞咽还是漏出一些在外面，擦掉嘴角残留的精液后抬起脸用平静的眼神盯着对方：“珉奎啊，我怀孕了……”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“我的意思是，就是……我不是说不舒服所以去检查，然后……”</p><p>“是真的么？不对……那哥怎么想……”</p><p>“珉奎……你，你不想要这个孩子吗？”</p><p>“不是啊，哥的想法比较重要，如果哥不想要的话……”</p><p>“珉奎，你太爱我了……我……”</p><p>“哥！”</p><p>金珉奎有些懊恼地，捂住全圆佑的嘴巴，压低了身子凑在他的面前：“哥不要想这么多，哥说不出来的话就由我来说好了。哥……哥啊，圆佑哥……”</p><p>全圆佑鼻子一酸，就觉得有些难过了，他刚想说话，嘴巴还被金珉奎捂在掌心里：“圆佑哥……我爱你，爱我也好，想要从我这里获得更多的也好，我都知道，我都会知道的……”</p><p>咬着下嘴唇，金珉奎眼见着全圆佑立马就要哭出来，赶紧伸手抚上全圆佑的分身，另一只手两指插进后穴湿哒哒的入口。</p><p>“哥，有什么一会儿再告诉我吧……你现在太激动太敏感了，等我，等我先帮你做完……”</p><p>“唔……珉奎。”</p><p>“哥，怀孕的身体是不是很敏感？肠壁很殷勤地吸着我呢……刚刚也是，乳头是不是很爽？”</p><p>全圆佑这下不好意思回答了，挺着腰把自己往金珉奎的手里送。快高潮的时候金珉奎伸了三根手指，全圆佑后面先泄出来，流了金珉奎一手心。</p><p>又没两下全圆佑哭着在金珉奎手里射出来，他的眼泪不是因为快感也不是因为高兴，但也不是因为复杂犹豫的情绪和不安的心。</p><p>他只是觉得很复杂。</p><p>“珉奎，金珉奎……再爱我吧，再多多爱我吧……”</p><p>“哥，我也爱你……我会更努力爱你的，哥。”</p><p>金珉奎因为手上沾了精液无法主动拥抱对方，只能任全圆佑伸手紧抱着他。</p><p>“我也会更努力爱你的，珉奎。”</p><p>他想，现在这个身体里拥有另外一条生命了，他会自己发育成熟长大，会变成另外一个大人，一个和他不一样，和金珉奎也不一样的大人。</p><p>所以自己现在有权利要求更多的爱意了。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>题目有二层含义可以猜猜看，算是一个小彩蛋。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>